Breaking Me Down
by Rietalienko
Summary: Tom's Yeerk decides that he hates Tom with all his being and will do anything he can to break him. Oh what a joy it was when he found Tom's weakness: Jake. Warnings: Rape, incest
1. Chapter 1

Myao, an old Animorphs fanfic of mine. It's, um, kinda dark so read with caution if you don't like sensitive subjects like rape and incest and the like. It's a four-chapter dealio, just so you know. I won't upload it all at once, maybe once a week. Sometimes I think that waiting for an update is what sets fanfiction apart from novels and the like and is half the fun, but that's just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

And thanks to dumb HTML shit, I had to replace all the thoughtspeak tags with these doohickeys here: {} (also wtf, doohickey is actually a word according to firefox? the browser that tells me things like platypus are incorrect?)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated to this story!

Warnings: Masturbation, general creepiness

* * *

Tom was a normal teenager. At least, he acted like it. He went to high school every weekday, argued with his parents and little brother occasionally, flirted with girls when he could, and volunteered at the local community youth group, The Sharing. The only problem was it wasn't Tom doing all those things. It was the parasitic alien Yeerk, a slug-like creature, attached to his brain. Even if he wasn't infested, Tom probably still would go to school, argue with his family, and flirt with girls. But the poor teen was forced to do these things that he normally would do, not because he wants to or because it comes naturally to him, but because the Yeerk inside his head needed to make sure no one knew Tom wasn't really Tom. And so Tom lived, day in and day out, wishing that when his body said, "I love you," to his family, that they knew he really did and wasn't saying so because he had to.

Tom internally sighed as his eyes opened, much too early in the morning. He enjoyed this first few moments of the morning when both the Yeerk and Tom were tired, so their actions of morning-grogginess were one in the same. A faint light peered in through the window. Tom wished he could go and watch the sunrise, but his captor refused to let him.

His body sat up and groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. {Having trouble sleeping, Iniss 355?} Tom asked his Yeerk with fake concern.

Tom's lips twisted in a smirk, by courtesy of the Yeerk. "Good morning, Tom." He kept his voice low. "What do you want to do today?" The question was filled with amusement.

Tom didn't respond, knowing that the question was meant to taunt Tom and remind him that he can't do anything. He just tried to stay as passive as possible as the Yeerk went through the normal daily paces: taking a shower, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, and getting ready for school. The Yeerk, whose name Tom only used every once in a while, amused himself by asking Tom random questions, as he did every other day.

{So, Tom. Should I ask Beth out today? Or perhaps Sarah?}

Tom didn't answer. He usually didn't.

{Don't you find them attractive?}

{No.} Tom answered despite himself.

Iniss gave a laugh as he languidly flipped through the television channels. {No? Your body disagrees whenever I talk to them.}

Tom felt embarrassed at the Yeerk's truth. {Only because of the way you look at them. I don't usually look at girls like that.}

Iniss laughed again. {Oh of course not! The great Tom would never look at girls like that. Except for when you do...} To prove his point, Iniss began searching through Tom's memories of all the times he'd ever looked at a girl's body.

Tom endured it for a minute until finally he couldn't stand the humility. {Stop...please.}

Once again Iniss laughed, amused at Tom's weak and broken plea. {You are so pathetic, human.}

Tom said nothing, accepting what he now knew as his life. His body left for school and he tried to ignore Iniss as he flirted with the girls in his classes. It angered him that this alien slug seemed to be more popular with his friends. Sure he'd been popular before, but that was because he was on the basketball team. Whenever it came to actually talking to girls, Tom wasn't the smoothest talker around.

{I feel your rage, human.} Iniss sneered. {Upset that I'm a better human than you could be?}

{Is insulting me the only reprieve you get when your own species doesn't find you important enough to give you a position of power? Does being "popular" to humans make you feel better?} Tom's response was spiteful but it hit true. He was rewarded with a feeling of shame and anger from the Yeerk.

Iniss 355 ignored his host for the rest of the school day. He didn't want the human's words to affect him, but he was right. He knew Tom noticed his feelings of hopelessness during meetings for The Sharing, when he was constantly told, "Just stay as you are. Avoid drawing attention to yourself." He hated this life. He hated his host. He hated that he really did get a bit of satisfaction for being popular, for being better than his host.

The rest of the school day went by pretty much uneventful. Hours later Tom sat in his room. Not alone, of course. No, his alien was still in his head. And the alien was bored. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before Tom said something.

{What's the matter, Yeerk? Don't you have some mission to go on to relieve your boredom? Oh wait. You're not important enough.} Tom always loved tormenting his captor every chance he got. When Iniss said nothing, Tom continued. {Hmm...maybe there's a mediocre task for you. Getting coffee for your _gracious_ and _loving_ Visser? Oh no wait...you're not important enough for that either.}

{Shut up already!} Iniss shouted at Tom. He began sifting through Tom's memories with force.

Tom knew already that it was pointless to try to hide his memories. He waited patiently as Iniss 355 attempted to find whatever he was searching for. After a moment he asked, {What are you looking for?}

{Something to do. As you have correctly guessed, I am bored and hope to find something in your worthless memories that may help me.} He continued on for a moment more before stopping, satisfied with the embarrassment that bubbled from his host as he realized what memory Iniss was viewing.

{Ah yes...masturbation. I can tell by your reaction that this is something you are ashamed of.} Iniss cackled with glee. {If this is how you react to just a memory, I know I will enjoy this very much.}

{No no...please don't...} Tom pleaded as he rolled off the bed and began searching through a few boxes under the bed. Mostly they held old items that Iniss had found cumbersome and worthless, which meant they were a lot of things from Tom's childhood that Tom felt attached to. Finally, he grabbed a small well-worn box that was stashed in the very back.

{Well well. What would your parents say if they knew you had this?} Iniss taunted as he pulled out a few explicit magazines. He let out a real laugh at the rage he felt from his host. For a moment he stared in a bit of confusion at the cover.

Tom said nothing, not wanting to provoke anything else. His body moved to the bed and lay down on his back.

{This...} Iniss said, flipping through the pages of the magazine, {This is arousing to human males?} Sure enough, he felt Tom's body react to the erotic images displayed before him. Iniss smirked. "Well well..."

Tom wanted to scream in rage. {You CAN'T use my body like this!} His voice was more desperate now as the idea of an alien touching him filled his head...he'd already dealt with the embarrassment of the alien showering for him but this was too much.

"My little human..." Iniss crooned. "I can do whatever I want. And the angrier you get, the better it is for me." He set the magazine aside and got up to lock his door. Tom's parents were gone but he didn't need Jake walking in and causing a ruckus. Settled back on the bed, Iniss looked down at his crotch. He ignored Tom's shouts and pleas and unbuttoned his jeans. Rewarded with Tom's shamed silence, the Yeerk smirked and pulled out the erection.

Iniss was startled by the sensation that was caused by his simple touch. Running a quick review of Tom's memories to make sure he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his right hand loosely around it. He watched carefully as he slowly stroked, the heated flesh jerking against his palm.

Iniss quickly grabbed one of the magazines and opened to a random page. His eyes scanned the page greedily, his hand quickly pumping his erection. Imagining...yes pretending that he, Iniss, with this human body, was with these well-shaped women, that did indeed make it better.

A pleasured moan escaped Iniss's lips. It startled him a bit, but he continued anyway. The magazine dropped to his side, forgotten, as he watched his hand pleasure Tom's hard on. It was such an odd sight, and it only furthered his need for completion. His hips bucked and he felt abnormally warm all over. In his lust for more, Iniss forgot completely about Tom. For this moment in glorious writhing pleasure, he was a human.

Iniss moaned again, desperate for more. "Oh, God, yes..." Instinct took over and he continued pumping, eliciting clear fluid to leak from the tip of his erection. His movements were fast and jerky and he couldn't stop all that _moaning._ Iniss couldn't believe how much noise he was creating, sharp gasps, moans, the sound of movement and a few squeaks from the bed.

With a few final jerks, Iniss bucked his hips and a load of semen burst from within him. He tried to silence another moan as he let out another pulse, and another. Finally, it ended, the pleasure fading out from his groin. Iniss lay gasping for breath. The muscles in his arms and legs would twitch randomly as his chest heaved. It was a good feeling.

After a few minutes, Iniss gave a small laugh. "Have fun, human?" He sneered quietly. He laughed again when Tom said nothing. He could feel the human's consciousness retreating as far back as he could, shamed.

Iniss cleaned himself up, all the while chatting idly with his host. {Is that what you do in your spare time? Very fun. Very fun indeed. I wonder how often this body is able to do that...Every day?} He couldn't suppress a chuckle at Tom's disgust.

Feeling a tad hungry, Iniss went out to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Tom's younger brother, Jake was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey squirt." Tom said as he usually would. "Don't you know cereal's for breakfast?"

Jake did that thing that he always does. He looks up, almost as though he's surprised, then he hesitates, like he has something important to say. But then he continues on like the normal teenage kid he is. "I'm hungry. Who cares?" He shrugged and shoved another spoonful into his mouth, waggling his eyebrows as though in defiance.

{What a disobedient child.} Iniss commented. {A Yeerk could fix that, easily.}

{You keep your hands off Jake!} Tom snarled.

{Oooh...touchy. I know you care for your brother.} Iniss made his way to the fridge. He grabbed a small bunch of grapes and turned around, studying Jake's back carefully. His eyes slowly wandered down the teenager's body.

{What are you doing?} Tom snapped.

{So, human.} Iniss drawled, popping a grape into his mouth. {How many times do you think your brother masturbates?}

Tom would have choked if he had control over his body. {You sick fuck,} he growled.

Iniss ignored the crude comment and walked over to Jake. "Hey," he said, throwing his arm around the younger teen.

Jake cringed a bit before he relaxed. It seemed almost forced. "H-hey."

"You know I love you. Right?" Tom inwardly mourned, wanting to hold Jake tight and cry.

Jake didn't say anything for a minute. Tom knew he would soon just shrug him off and call him a freak or something. But he didn't. He turned to look right into Tom's eyes.

"I know. I love you too, Tom."

Tom moaned and whimpered in anguish. For that one moment, it seemed as though Jake knew and he wanted to tell him that he would be okay.

{You're reading too much into this, human.} Iniss assured him. {You are weak and desperate. Your stupid brother knows nothing.} Iniss moved back to his room and thought. {You love your brother very much, don't you?}

Tom said nothing, worried by the feelings the Yeerk was having.

{You would be very angry if something happened to him. I know this. But what if _you_ did something to him?}

{Don't be stupid. I would never do anything to hurt him.} Tom responded sharply.

{How can you be so sure when you don't even have control over your own body?} Iniss let his words sink in and laughed as realization hit.

Tom gave a voiceless response with anger brimming and fantasies of destroying his Yeerk. He wanted so bad to be rid of this alien nuisance. He feared for Jake's life from the lustful and raging feelings that seeped from the Yeerk.

{You are so pathetic, human. You won't be able to stop me.}

* * *

A/N: Please review :) If you liked the {} thingies let me know. Or if you prefer a different symbol, give me some suggestions so I can try them out. I don't have much to say about this chapter except that it was my first fic with an infested body, so it was fun writing dynamics between host and captor. That is all.


	2. Chapter 2

This is some pretty harsh shit so don't read it unless it's really what you're into. I wrote it because sometimes Aliens are just really fucked up things, as humans are on occasion. This is something that I could kinda see happening in the series (aside from the fact that it's a children series) which is why I wrote it. I'm usually for more campy and silly drama than something so serious.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Animorphs related!

Warnings: Rape, mindfuck, incest

* * *

Jake wandered back to his room after he was done eating. He wondered if Tom - the real Tom that is - knew that he was talking to him and not the Yeerk controlling his every movement. With a sigh, he collapsed on his bed and dreamed of rescuing his brother. He knew they would probably have to keep him in hiding afterwards but it would be worth it. And of course, everytime he thought about this, his mind supplied him with scenarios in which they failed as well.

Jake felt tears sting his eyes. He knew what his brother was going through; Jake had also been infested once, but not to the extent of Tom. He also knew that most hosts, including his brother most likely, would prefer death to infestation. Perhaps Jake was selfish thinking this, but the idea of not having Tom around, infested or not, made him grieve. He couldn't kill his older brother and he knew it.

After a while of just thinking, Jake got up to go to the bathroom. He paused by Tom's door, wondering what a Yeerk does when he's trapped in a teen's body. Deciding it was best not to think about, Jake continued to the bathroom.

On his way back to his room, Tom scared Jake by suddenly bursting into the hallway.

"Holy shit, Tom!" Jake exclaimed, holding a hand over his racing heart.

"Language, dear brother." Tom responded in amusement. His smile was wide...almost a leer.

Jake shifted nervously under his gaze. "What do you want?"

Tom's eyes wandered down Jake's body and he moved closer, causing Jake to step back. "Aw come on. Don't be like that!" He joked.

Jake turned to go back to his room when Tom's arm slunk around his waist and pulled him close. "Hey! What're y-" Jake's eyes widened in shock when he suddenly found Tom's lips pressed against his. His body started to shake a bit from fear. Tom's hand slowly wandered across his back, down to his ass. Another hand moved to Jake's cheek, keeping him in place.

Jake's mind was racing. What was Tom doing? No, not Tom. The Yeerk. It was the Yeerk that made Tom's hand squeeze tightly around his butt. Jake gasped instinctively and the sudden sensation of tongue in his mouth surprised him.

Feelings of disgust overran his previous fear and he managed to shove his older brother away. He turned and bolted back to his room, ignoring Tom's shouts, "Come on, that was fun!"

Jake slammed the door and locked it and then leaned against it for support as a wave of mixed emotions washed over him. Jake was aware that he had tears on his face. When had he started crying? A sob forced its way up and Jake placed his face in his hands. He could make last second decisions in the face of danger, but he was at a total loss for what to do now. What could he do?

Jake stumbled over to his bed and curled up under the covers. He could tell his parents...Jake tried to imagine how that could turn out. 'Mom, Dad, just thought I'd let you know that Tom kissed me yesterday.' Jake gave a wry laugh. It sounded stupid even to him.

Besides it wasn't even really Tom. It was the Yeerk inside his head. Jake punched his pillow in rage. Just what kind of sick game was that vile alien playing? Jake curled up again, wishing his parents weren't away for the night.

{I will kill you, Yeerk.} Tom seethed. {Don't ever touch Jake again.}

{If by that you mean "Do it again, it made me so horny" then okay. I will.} Iniss gave a cruel laugh.

{That wasn't me! I can't control this body, remember? So how could it be me getting aroused?} Tom felt disgusted at everything.

{Could you even control your arousal when I wasn't here, human?} Iniss shot back. {What makes you think I have control over that as well?}

Tom fell silent, fuming. It couldn't have been him. He, nor his body, would ever get aroused by groping his little brother.

{Oh, but it did. Did you feel him shake? Oh that glorious fear and confusion. And his delicious body...you loved how he jumped when you grabbed his ass.}

{That. Wasn't. Me.} Tom wished he could cry. Of course he felt the way Jake shook. He had looked so scared, so young, like he was just a little kid again. Tom wished there was a way to tell him that it was the alien doing it, not him...

{He doesn't know it's me though,} Iniss reminded him. {He thinks it's all his big brother. Perhaps he'll forgive a kiss but after tonight...}

Tom cringed at the feelings of lust that radiated from the Yeerk. {W-what happens tonight?} Tom asked, unsure if he really wanted to know. He was abruptly shown flashes of the Yeerk's fantasy.

{Noo...God no you can't do that to him...he's just a kid...} Tom sobbed.

{Can't I?} Iniss replied softly. {I hate you, human. I will do anything to make you miserable.} The Yeerk got up, turned off the light and got ready for bed, ignoring Tom's forlorn cries.

Hours later, Iniss woke. The room was dark, and no light came in from his window. Checking the clock, Iniss was pleased to see that it was not yet three in the morning. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He could feel his host's grogginess still.

{Wake up, human. We're gonna go have some fun.} Iniss chuckled at Tom's waking pleas. Of course he still ignored him as he crept out of his room and down the hall to Jake's room. He slowly opened the door and sneaked inside. Jake was laying on his back, breathing deeply and obviously asleep. His blankets were barely covering his fully dressed body. Iniss licked his lips in excitement. {This is going to be fun.}

Tom tried to fight the Yeerk's movement as he made his way to Jake's bed. His mind was a mess, complete chaos at what would soon happen.

Jake stirred a bit as his older brother carefully climbed onto his bed. He didn't wake when he laid next to him. His mind was far away at the moment with restless dreams.

Iniss smirked as he pinned one of Jake's arms down with his body. He propped his head up with his hand, his elbow on the pillow above Jake's head. For a moment he just admired how peaceful the young teen was. Iniss eased his hand over Jake's body and pinned his other arm down. Then, he dipped his head and kissed Jake again. Still Jake didn't wake up. Iniss kissed him more forcefully, shoving his tongue into the teen's mouth.

That got Jake's attention. His eyes flew open and he tried to jerk away from Tom's body, but the Yeerk had him thoroughly pinned. His eyes squeezed shut and he tried to turn his head away.

Iniss moved to place both knees on either side of Jake. He kept his hands pinned to the bed and pulled his face back a few inches. "Hello, little brother."

Jake whimpered, feeling the familiar sting in his eyes. He knew the Yeerk was taunting him. He knew it wasn't really his older brother poised above him so menacingly. "Don't do this." He said softly, knowing that the Yeerk wouldn't stop whatever he wanted to do.

"Kiss me." Innis ordered, ignoring Jake's words.

"Fuck you." Jake turned his face away in anger. Iniss growled and leaned forward, biting the exposed neck.

Jake cried put in pain, but quickly stifled it. He didn't want to give the Yeerk satisfaction. Tom's face hovered expectantly over his, but he refused to move. With a squirm, he tried to move away but Tom caught his lips in a forceful kiss.

Iniss could have laughed in triumph as his lips descended against Jake's. He could still feel resistance as he slipped his tongue into the younger teen's mouth, but he couldn't care less. His arousal was throbbing painfully in his loose pants.

Jake tried not to recoil from disgust. In fact, he even kissed back a bit, hoping it would buy him time to think. What could he do? Jake went through every morph in his head. But he couldn't do that...it took time to morph and the Yeerk would realize instantly what was up. Jake would be killed before he was halfway done.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Tom's hips dropped and he felt a large erection thrust against his thigh. Jake brought his knee up as an instant reflex, but there wasn't enough room to do any real damage. In fact, Tom actually moaned and thrust against his leg again.

Jake finally was able to take a deep breath of fresh air when Tom pulled back a bit. He squirmed against the heavy body. Tom pulled his right arm up towards the headboard. He glared at his older brother who latched something around his wrist. Jake looked up in surprise at the handcuffs that now bound his hand to the headboard. He turned back to Tom, fear in eyes.

"Wait, stop!" Jake pleaded. "Don't do this, please!"

Iniss laughed cruelly. "Come on, I promise this'll be fun." He rolled off of Jake and pinned his other arm with his body again. His lips brushed against Jake's soft neck. He could feel the pulse. Fast and hard. Iniss lifted Jake's shirt up, letting it rest at his armpits. His hand slid over Jake's smooth stomach.

"You been working out, Jakey-poo?" Iniss purred against the younger teen's ear.

Jake dismissed the stupid nickname. He turned his head away again. Tom's fingers ghosted past his nipples and he gasped softly. He whimpered as the hand made its way down, down past the band of his jeans. "Tom...don't do this..." He whispered softly, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Tom cried on the inside for his brother. He begged the Yeerk to stop, begged him to leave Jake alone. But Iniss continued. He grabbed Jake's penis and began fondling it with care.

Jake tried not to react. He could feel blood rushing south and tingling sensations resonated from where Tom was nibbling on his ear. He looked down when his pants were undone and pushed down a bit.

Iniss took a firm hold of Jake's now stiff erection and began slowly pumping it. He chuckled when Jake's head fell back with a soft moan. "Does it feel good?"

Jake tried to regulate his breathing before he shook his head.

"No? But it seems like you want more..." Iniss stroked harder and faster, watching with amusement as Jake's toes curled. Jake moaned and bit his lip, sending electric shocks straight to Iniss's cock.. He continued nibbling on the younger teen's ear.

Jake's hips rocked against the friction of Tom's hand. He hated everything about the current situation, but he couldn't stop his body from wanting more.

After a bit more teasing and stroking, Iniss lifted himself up and moved farther down on the bed.

Jake growled and tried to push Tom away but the circulation had been cut off from his arm and it barely flopped. He flushed with anger when Tom laughed at him.

Iniss pinned Jake's legs down and settled between them. {Have you ever wondered what a cock tastes like, Tom?} Amongst the screams of rage coming from Tom, Iniss dropped his head and licked the tip of Jake's cock.

Jake couldn't stop the moan that burst from his mouth. He tried to draw his legs up, wanting to cover himself, but Tom wouldn't let him budge. When wet heat engulfed his cock, he moaned and bucked his hips.

"Stop!" Jake begged. "Don't let this happen!" His free hand regained some of its functionality and he tried to push Tom's head away from his erection. He didn't budge however. Jake moaned loudly as Tom bobbed his head. His hips thrust slightly on their own accord. Jake hated how getting a blow job from his brother felt so damn good.

Iniss grabbed the base of Jake's dick to keep it steady as he bobbed his head faster. He could feel Tom's disgust and rage. Even with that, however, he knew Tom's body was reacting positively to the experience.

Tom hated the undeniable pleasure. He wanted to stop, wanted to throw up, cry and scream all at once. The feeling of his brother's penis against his tongue and lips...his moaning and his desperate thrusts...it pained Tom to have to witness his kid brother that way. Most of all, he hated that the throbbing of his own cock made him want more. He tried to ignore his captor's surge of victory as he finally admitted that to himself.

Iniss looked up from his task and was pleased to see Jake's flushed face. His eyes were closed, a though he were pretending someone else was sucking his dick rather than his own brother.

That was, indeed, what Jake was doing. His hand moved down again, but this time he grabbed Tom's hair and began thrusting forcefully into his mouth. Tom's guttural moan vibrating around his flesh forced him back into reality and he faltered. With pained torment, he pushed back on Tom's head, stronger this time.

Iniss allowed himself to be pushed back and he smirked, satisfied by the apprehension and abhorrence on the face of his host's little brother. He pulled down his pajama pants and boxers down enough for his erection to spring free.

Jake closed his eyes as Tom's body once again descended upon his, their erections rubbing forcefully against each other. Tom, he silently begged, please don't let him do this to us! Was his brother fighting back? Jake gasped as Tom thrust against him in a hypnotic rhythm. His own hips even rocked with Tom's trying to reach a release. Was he screaming in his own head, trying to stop the Yeerk?

Jake flinched as Tom's lips pressed against his own. He felt fingers trail down his side and rest on his hips, pulling him closer, increasing their pleasure. Both Jake and Tom moaned and rocked faster, their tongues wrestling against each other. Jake felt suffocated with the heavy body on top of him. He was wracked with so many conflicting feelings that he couldn't seem to control his body. He allowed himself to kiss Tom, kiss his brother. He was so disgusted by it but he couldn't stop.

Iniss growled with pleasure, thrusting against the young body below him. He held tightly onto Jake's boney hips though his fingers slipped a bit on the sweaty skin. With so much pleasure coursing through his body, he almost couldn't concentrate on his ultimate goal.

Inside, Jake began to doubt. He knew that if a host fought hard enough, he could take back a little control of their body. The Chapmans did it for their daughter. Jake moved his hips faster, feeling a familiar pressure growing in his groin. Was Tom not fighting hard enough? Was he not fighting at all?

With a jerk and a moan, Jake spilled his seed between their still moving bodies. His body twitched and he gasped for breath, only opening his eyes when Tom pushed himself off and sat up. He avoided his leering gaze, trying to hold new tears at bay.

{Aw, the poor kid. I bet he thinks we're done.} Iniss felt and heard nothing from Tom. He assumed that either he'd finally broken him, or he was ashamed because he liked what was happening. Without warning, he grabbed Jake's hips and flipped him over.

Jake cried out in pain as his arm twisted awkwardly. He shifted a bit until it wasn't at such a weird angle. His hips were pulled up until his butt was in the air and his legs were spread forcefully apart. With a burst of realization, he began sobbing and begging for someone to come help him.

"Oh shut up!" Iniss shouted. "No one's going to hear you." He quickly silenced Jake by forcefully ramming a finger up his ass.

Jake whimpered in pain, sobs still racking his body. He tried to pretend that he didn't actually exist as Tom thrust his finger deep inside him. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut when a second finger was added.

"Like that, Jake?" Iniss taunted. Jake sobbed when he added yet another finger, slowly moving them deeper and deeper, stretching him out.

Jake buried his face into his pillow, embarrassed beyond belief at the uncomfortable situation. Suddenly he was whipped around again to face his attacker. He covered his face with his free hand as Tom began pushing inside him. His body arched and tried to cringe away from Tom.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Jake shouted in pain. "Oh God, just stop!"

Iniss purred with pleasure as he took the trembling boy. Jake's cries only served to further his pleasure. He kept Jake's legs still as he thrust deeper and deeper. Finally, he pulled out a bit only to propel himself forward again. He moaned loudly and repeated the action with gusto. The feeling was exquisite. It took him a minute to work up a rhythm but soon he was thrusting freely into the tight body. Iniss loved hearing the soft squeals and whimpers from Jake every time he pushed back into his heat.

Jake bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain and humility. He watched his infested brother's face twist in pleasure and he wondered if Tom was enjoying it as much as the Yeerk was. He winced as the thrusts became more erratic and forceful. He could tell it was nearing the end. He closed his eyes, hoping for it to pass quickly. Tom seemed to change the position of his hips and thrust back in. Without warning, Jake's breath was stolen away with the burst of pleasure that resonated within him. He gasped for air, confused and a little dazed. A few thrusts later, it happened again. This time, his body arched off the bed and he moaned loudly.

Iniss was amused by this sudden change and continued to thrust against the spot that made Jake writhe. He watched tears pour from Jake's eyes as he thrashed below him. The vision was truly amazing. Occupied with the pleasure he was giving to his unwilling partner, Iniss was unprepared for the force of this orgasm. His eyes rolled up and he moaned, erupting inside Jake's body. He cried out, unable to control the jerking and twitching of his body. After a moment, he pulled his softening dick from its tight sanctuary.

Jake grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling of his brother's semen in his ass. He cursed himself for the empty longing he was left with, partially aroused from the previous stimulation.

Iniss stared down at Jake, who was now limp and refused to look at him. Iniss smirked and stood up. He unlocked the handcuffs and ruffled Jake's hair, who shied away from his contact. "See ya later, kid."

When Tom left his room, Jake began to morph. Orange and black fur spread all over his body and he began to grow. His remaining clothing was ripped to shreds, but he didn't care. He probably wouldn't have worn them again anyway. He lay on his bed, lounging as the powerful tiger, hoping it would make him feel better. But, a short while later when he morphed back to human, he felt just as dirty as before. He curled up under his covers again and cried harder than he'd ever cried before.

Several sleepless hours later, Jake heard his parents' vehicle pull into the driveway. A loud noise pierced his ears for the third time. The phone. It was probably Chapman, demanding to know why he wasn't at school. The sound cut off and Jake heard his Mom's muffled voice. A few minutes later, she popped her head into his room.

"Jake, honey? Why aren't you in school?" She walked over to his bed and sat on its edge. When she didn't get an answer she pulled back Jake's blankets. "Oh, are you sick?" she asked in concern. Jake's face was white and he had blood shot eyes. Dark bags under his eyes indicated his lack of sleep.

Jake nodded meekly, not wanting to talk. He barely heard his mom assuring him that he'd be okay. He didn't even notice when she left. He was planning. He had to destroy the Yeerk in Tom's head.

* * *

A/N: :C


	3. Chapter 3

And it continues...not much to say about a story I wrote so long ago. (I say that as though it's been AGES but realistically it's only been a year and a half)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Animorphs related!

Warning: Some more rape, some more incest. That is all.

* * *

Several hours later, Jake slowly snuck out of his room. He had to talk to Cassie. He made his way down the hall, careful not to make any noise as he passed Tom's room. With a soft sigh of relief after he passed, Jake swiftly descended the stairs. He'd almost made it through the living room when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where ya going, Jake?"

Jake whipped around, his heart racing. Tom was sitting at the family computer desk. Tom smirked. "I thought you were...'sick'."

Jake tried to sidestep and continue his trek towards the front door but he tripped against the couch and fell on it. "I - I...I uh..." He felt so stupid and helpless.

Tom stood up and walked over to his cowering brother. "Well? Where are you going?" His eyes traveled down Jake's body; He was wearing black bike shorts and a tight white shirt. He felt a stirring in his groin. He'd seen Jake wear the ridiculous outfit before, but it was like he was seeing it with new eyes.

"O-out." Jake managed. He kept his eyes down, unable to look at Tom directly. He awkwardly scrambled back a bit as Tom sat down next to him.

Tom grinned and grabbed Jake's arm tightly. "Stay a while."

Jake whimpered and tried to pull away. "Y-you can't do this...Mom and Dad'll-"

"Mom and Dad aren't here." Tom growled, pulling Jake closer to him. His eyes dared Jake to yell for help.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, tears threatened to fall. "W-why?" He wept, his heart aching for his trapped brother. "Why are you making him do this?"

That got Tom's attention. {What did he just say?} He asked.

{Nothing. Never mind what he said. It won't matter once your cock is in his mouth.} Iniss seethed. He didn't care what Jake had really meant.

Jake hissed in pain as Tom's grip tightened and he was suddenly shoved to the ground. He struggled until one of Tom's hands darted out and snagged a handful of his hair. Jake cried out and stopped moving. His head was dragged forward and pressed against Tom's crotch. He cringed in repulsion and tried to push away but was stopped by another tug on his hair.

Tom laughed as he undid his pants. "Come on, this'll only take a while." He grabbed his erection and positioned it at Jake's mouth. "Open up."

Jake closed his eyes, his face burning. He felt the tip brushing against his lips. The strong smell filled his nostrils and he cringed away. He tightened his lips together and ignored the insistent nudging against them. After a sharp tug, Jake finally opened his mouth.

Tom eagerly shoved his dick into the mouth. A little too eagerly; He winced in pain as Jake's teeth scraped his sensitive skin.

Jake twisted his face in disgust. The taste was horrible. He could feel the odd texture against his tongue and he felt sick to his stomach as the smell seemed to fill his entire being now.

Tom pulled on Jake's hair, pushing himself deeper. He was a little disappointed that he could only go in a few inches before he hit the back of Jake's mouth.

Jake gagged involuntarily. He quickly grabbed the base of Tom's dick and tried to pull it out of his mouth but was stopped by another vigorous thrust. A mewl of objection forced its way from his throat as Tom's hands urged his head into a bobbing motion.

Iniss moaned and he kept his eyes on his host's dear brother, forcing Tom to watch. His eyes were clouded with unimaginable lust, every movement of Jake's lips and tongue sending him into throes of passion. He felt Jake's fingers clench and twitch around the base of his cock and curl in the messy hair, trying to keeping himself from gagging and pushing away. He moaned and thrust faster, his hands guiding Jake's head.

The younger teen succumbed to his assailant, just wanting it to be over with. He licked and sucked, whimpering with revolt the whole time. He felt Tom's thrusts become more urgent and his moans increased in volume. He realized with horror that Tom was going to climax into his mouth. He tried to pull back once again, pitiful whimpers emmiting from his mouth in his desperation to get away.

After making a split second decision, Tom pulled out of Jake's mouth, allowing him to breathe. He held his head still and began furiously pumping his erection until he climaxed, his seed pulsing onto Jake's face.

Jake coughed violently, thankful for the fresh air. He flinched and groaned in revulsion as a glob of Tom's seed dripped down into his mouth. His tongue automatically moved to remove the junk on his lips and he grimaced at the bitter taste.

Tom laughed at the look on his brother's face. His eyes traveled along the trails of semen crossing Jake's tear-stricken face. He gripped Jake's head with two hands and leaned down to kiss him. Seconds after his tongue slipped into Jake's mouth, however, he jerked back and twisted his face.

"Oh man!" He laughed. "That tastes nasty. No wonder you made such a funny face." He chuckled at Jake's frown. "Come here." He grabbed Jake below the arms and pulled him onto the couch.

Jake struggled as he was forced on his back. He shrunk back as far as he could as Tom hovered above him.

"Hey Jake?"

Jake glanced at Tom's almost sincere eyes. He didn't want to answer. "What?" He asked softly.

"I just wanted to remind you that I love you." The real Tom pleaded with the last of his sanity for Iniss to leave his brother alone. He watched, helpless as Jake's face twisted in agony and he began sobbing.

"No, no you don't..." Jake shook his head. "If you loved me, Tom you wouldn't do this." He flinched and trembled as Tom sat upon his hips, pinning him to the couch. Tom began wiping his come from his face. It was comforting, oddly enough. He closed his eyes and fluidly accepted a new kiss from his brother. It was soft and almost endearing.

Jake let his tongue twist with Tom's, feeling hands travel down and across his chest. He moaned and arched when the older teen began rubbing his nipples through his tight shirt. By the time Tom's hands had thoroughly teased his hardened nipples, Jake had lost all will to fight back. His brother obviously wasn't fighting the Yeerk hard enough, so why should he?

"What do you want from me?" Jake whispered as Tom nipped along his jaw line seductively.

Tom moaned, feeling Jake's erection press against his hip. "Mmm, I want you to beg me..." He replied, nudging his knee between the legs below him.

Jake scoffed at that reply. The Yeerk wanted an ego boost. The feeling of Tom's hand cupping his strained erection caused him to gasp and thrust.

Tom sat up and admired Jake's body. Jake's face was flushed but now emotionless; His cock was well pronounced by the tight bike shorts. "You are so fucking hot, kid." He said with a laugh.

Jake curled a lip in disgust. He watched Tom began slowly stroking himself while he stared. It was a very uncomfortable sight to witness.

Tom noticed the almost pained expression on his face and grinned. "What? What's the matter, Jake?"

Jake shook his head. He needed to leave. With renewed will, he tried to force himself up. Tom anticipated this, however and shoved him back down. Jake cried out as his head hit the edge of the armrest, dazing him slightly. He was distantly aware that Tom was kissing him again. His pants were down. When had that happened? His eyes slowly opened to see Tom swallow his hard dick.

"Oh yes!" Jake shouted without thinking. He didn't fight it. He allowed Tom to suck him off. Every time his lips reached the base, Jake seemed to squeal in pleasure.

Tom pulled back and laughed loudly when Jake said, "No...don't stop..."

"Yes, beg me." Tom leaned forward and kissed him again. He moaned and thrust against Jake's lithe body. He was surprised when Jake wrapped his arms around his neck. With excitement, Tom stood up and began quickly removing his clothes. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," He growled, ripping off his shirt.

Jake finally spotted his chance after lowering Tom's defenses. He jumped up and somehow managed to pull his pants up before he rushed out the door.

Tom gave an enraged scream and he lunged for the boy. However, his pants were wrapped around knees and he merely stumbled and fell to his knees, cursing loudly.

Jake ran and ran, trying to escape the nightmare. After nearly ten minutes he found a secluded place to rest. It was a behind a garbage bin in the alley behind an abandoned building. Trash littered the ground and the stench of days' worth of rotting garbage filled the air. Jake punched an old brick wall in rage. He sobbed and sank to the ground, cursing his still hard dick. With a defeated growl, Jake shoved his hands down the front of his shorts and began jerking off. He was so angry and confused and hurt that nothing else would help put him at ease for the time being. It didn't take him too long. After a moment, Jake twisted to one side and emptied himself onto the filthy ground.

"Fuck this!" Jake shouted to the still air. "Fuck you…Why did you let him do this?" The wrecked boy sobbed and buried his hands into his arms. His arms and legs trembled with exhaustion by the time he stopped crying. Despite his weak and aching limbs, though, he morphed, knowing he had to talk to someone. Minutes later he was rocketing his way to Cassie's house. His peregrine falcon morph was the fastest he had, and yet it didn't seem fast enough..

He flew as fast as he could, his tiny heart pounding in his chest. His wings ached but he couldn't slow down. Cassie's house came into view and he dove straight for her, luckily open, window.

TSEEEEEER!

With a loud cry, he flew into her window. In his rush to see Cassie, Jake forgot how to slow down and he crashed into her dresser. The crash, the pain, Cassie shouting in surprise; it was too much for the bird instinct and Jake began squawking and flying around crashing into the various objects in the room.

Cassie, although startled at the sudden intrusion, acted quickly. She snatched up a small blanket and waited until Jake flew over her bed. With a fast pounce, Cassie successfully pinned the panicked bird.

"Shh...calm down, Jake, come on..." She cooed softly, stroking his head on a soothing manner.

"Cassie, what's going on in there?" Cassie's dad threw her door open in a rush to see what had happened.

"Oh sorry Dad. A spooked bird flew into my room." Cassie smiled as she carefully gathered Jake still wrapped up in sheets into her arms. "I'll let it back out now." She waited until her dad was gone before setting Jake onto her bed again.

"Okay Jake, demorph." She waited patiently as the bird began to grow and his feathers seemed to melt together.

Jake was having trouble concentrating, so it took him a while but soon enough, he was lying on Cassie's bed. His now human eyes filled with tears and he covered his face in shame.

Cassie was startled. Never since they'd started battling the Yeerks had she seen Jake cry. And now here he was, on her bed and sniffling. She lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jake choked on his tears and pulled Cassie close to him. He tried to say something but failed miserably. He cried for who knows how long before his tears finally ran dry. The teen didn't move right away though. He began taking in everything around him: The way Cassie's heart was pounding in her chest. Her smell on the bed. The yellow afternoon light shining outside. It was all very calming.

Cassie remained silent, unsure if she should ask what was wrong. Before she made up her mind, Jake spoke.

"I uh...I was wondering if I could use your shower..." He said, looking a little awkward.

Cassie seemed surprised. "S-sure. Go right ahead." She stood up and led Jake to the bathroom and handed him a clean towel. She tried to return Jake's smile of thanks but faltered in her worry for him.

A few minutes later, Jake was standing under the hot spray of Cassie's shower. At the moment he was just letting the water wash down his body as he tried not to remember everything. Memories kept flooding back against his will. He could feel every touch with great detail. With a shudder, he snatched up a loofah and began scrubbing every inch of his body until his skin was raw.

When he'd finished the shower, Jake put his morphing clothes back on and went back to Cassie's room.

"Hey." She greeted softly. "My parents were confused as to who was randomly in the shower. I told them you jogged over and asked to wash up."

Jake smiled and sat on the bed. "They believe you?"

"More or less." Cassie shrugged and waited for a minute before continuing. "J-Jake...What's wrong?"

Jake kept his gaze away from Cassie and he furrowed his eyebrows. "We...have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"It's Tom. We need to free him from his Yeerk." Jake said firmly, stating it as though it was a mission. His voice was firm and authoritative. It felt strange to do it to Cassie alone. Almost like he was being a total dick for it, but he had no other way of explaining it to her.

Cassie burst up from her seat. "Jake you know we can't do that without arousing suspicion!" Her eyes revealed her confusion and fear.

Jake also stood and crossed his arms. "I know. We'll have to hide him afterwards, as well."

Cassie shook her head incredulously. "I can't believe this. You know I love you, Jake, but...this is stupid! We have no reason!"

Jake was hurt by Cassie's words but he dealt with it. "I know it seems stupid, but trust me: there is a reason."

"Oh yeah? And what could that reason be? What could possibly be important enough to put us all at risk? Not to compare but Marco's mom is Visser One and he's-"

Infuriated by Cassie's reluctance, Jake snapped.

"He raped me!" He nearly shouted. Cassie was silenced instantly and her eyes widened.

Jake felt a lump crawl into his throat as he began crying again. "That filthy, disgusting slug in my brother's brain made him go into my room in the middle of the night and he raped me." Jake balled his hands into fists and he stared at the floor, his vision blurred by tears.

Cassie stood, staring at her sort-of boyfriend in disbelief. "He...he wouldn't..."

Jake laughed sardonically. "No? He wouldn't, huh? Wouldn't what? Wouldn't shove his dick up my ass as I screamed for help? Wouldn't tease and-and laugh as he made me suck him off?"

Cassie shook her head and put her hands over her ears. "No, stop it! I'm sorry!" She cried.

Jake sighed and stood, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. His heart tightened as he saw Cassie cry. Giving in to his guilt, he wrapped his arms around her."Sorry..." He whispered. "It's just..." He couldn't think of anything else to say. "That's why we have to save him."

Cassie nodded this time. "You're right. We do."

* * *

A/N: I've never liked Cassie so she's probably a little OOC. -shrug- Whatevs.


	4. Chapter 4

And final installment. I've always sucked at endings.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Animorphs!

Warnings: Some racey imagery, but nothing too detailed.

* * *

Tom, or rather Iniss, paced his room nervously. "Why isn't he back yet? It's been a full day…" His heart raced in his chest; it was a very adequate way of showing anticipation.

Tom didn't answer. He wondered offhandedly if Jake really was coming home. He wondered what Iniss would do to him then.

After Jake had run out the door, and after Iniss stopped fuming about his mistake of letting him go, the Yeerk had gone through his brain and began replaying all his memories of what they'd done to his little brother. Tom had cried and begged to be left alone, but his body wanted more. He allowed Iniss to pleasure himself as he saw his cock disappearing into Jake's ass and mouth over and over again. After that, Iniss felt very little from his host's consciousness. It was almost as though he'd just given up being alive.

{Are you actually looking forward to next time? This is not the time to be discussing that.} Iniss was worried. He realized about four hours after Jake had left that he very well could have gone to the police. His people were already a part of the police force. They would find out what he'd done, recognized his host's name and he'd be done for. Eliminated, either quickly or by Kandrona starvation. He wrung his hands, a habit of Tom's that he'd picked up all too easily.

After a few more minutes of fretting, Tom heard the front door open. He rushed out into the living room and was more than relieved to see Jake.

"Jake! Where have you been?" Iniss demanded, with his hands on his hips. "Mom and Dad had a major breakdown when you disappeared like that."

Jake shrugged. "I went to The Sharing." He said simply.

Tom felt his blood run cold as Iniss inwardly rejoiced. Even in his now fragmented mind, he knew what that meant.

Iniss gave a slow smile. "Oh you did? How'd it go?" He was pleased at the smirk that spread across Jake's face.

"Iniss 355…you have been bad." Jake narrowed his eyes. "Visser Three will be displeased if I were to divulge this information…a Yeerk giving in to his host's needs and using it against humans? What a shame. A waste of a Yeerk."

Iniss's face hardened as he looked upon his host's younger brother. He tried to think of something to say, anything that might convince him to keep his secret. Nothing came to mind, however, and he remained silent.

"Lucky for you, Iniss, there may be a way to make up for your mistake."

Iniss perked at that. "Yes?"

"We have newfound information about the Andalite bandits. Very interesting information." Jake paused for effect.

Iniss sighed impatiently. "What is it? Just spit it out already."

"One of them is not an Andalite at all, but a human."

"What?" Iniss scoffed. "Impossible. Humans don't have morphing capabilities."

Jake gave a mocking laugh. "Don't be so quick to judge, Iniss. The name of the human is…Jake Berenson."

Iniss froze. "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" He sneered in distaste.

{No, it is not.}

Iniss jerked in surprise, looking for the source of the thought-speak. He recoiled as an Andalite stepped around the corner from the kitchen. "W-what the…?" He looked back to Jake and took a quick step back. Jake was no longer Jake. Or at least he was only partially Jake. The rest of him was a tiger.

"Y-you! You're the tiger!" His body shook with fear. Tom gave little reaction to the situation, as though none of it came as a surprise to him.

The tiger advanced upon Iniss and he whimpered. {Tom…I know you can hear me. I'm going to save you.}

Tom laughed internally. {Oh yeah, save me, that's great. Just turn back into a human and we'll fuck you some more,} he jeered.

Iniss ignored his host's disturbing thoughts and looked back at the Andalite, who had his tail poised for attack. He knew he was beaten. Then, three more humans walked out from the kitchen: Cassie, Rachel and Marco.

"What is this?" Iniss asked, outraged.

"Well, Tommy-boy, we're gonna take care of you." Rachel stepped forward and brandished a small length of rope. With surprising skill, she tied Tom's hands behind his back. "Sorry Tom, but it'll be a while before you get out of this. It's all for the better, though." She slapped him hard on the back.

Iniss flinched and spat, "What a disgusting female you are."

Jake demorphed once Tom was secured. He glared at him firmly. "It's going to be hard, Tom."

Tom distantly wondered what Jake was talking about.

"When your Yeerk dies…it's going to hurt." Jake unknowingly answered the question.

Iniss's eyes widened. "NO!" His squirms were stilled by Ax's tail blade against his throat. "Please, anything but that…"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Crawl out of my brother's head. Now."

"Don't be stupid, human!" Iniss scorned. "That I will never do! I have finally broken him of all rebelliousness. There's no way I'm ever giving this up!"

Jake turned his back. "Okay, let's go."

Rachel grabbed Tom's ear and forced him to start walking. Ax morphed into his human morph and the rest of them began following.

"Where are we going?" Iniss asked, a little frightful.

"You'll see."

It took a long while, but they walked from Jake's house to the edge of the forest. There, Rachel morphed into an elephant and carried Tom with her strong trunk while the rest followed as wolves. The stormed through the forest until they came upon the abandoned and decrepit cabin Jake had stayed in while he was infested.

Rachel took the liberty of tying Tom up against a sturdy post. She turned to the gang and grinned. "He's easier to keep still because he can't morph into an ant and crawl away."

Jake grinned sheepishly. "It wasn't my fault…"

Marco put his hands on his hips. "Well…I say I get first watch. There's no way I'm missing my X-Files marathon tomorrow morning."

Jake nodded. "Okay. Cassie, you'll take second watch. Then Rachel, Ax and me. And Tobias?"

{Right outside, dude.} Tobias answered.

"Good. Can you stay around here around the clock? Y'know, in case someone falls asleep?" Jake shot an accusing glance at Marco.

"Hey, it's the middle of the day! I won't fall asleep." Marco huffed.

After a bit more of discussing when Tom would get his food and whatnot, the group dispersed, leaving Marco alone with Tom.

Marco sat on the floor, about ten feet in front of his captive, staring.

Iniss ignored him, but when he didn't move for ten full minutes, he got angry. "What do you _want_, human?" He growled, straining against his bonds.

Marco grinned and leaned back onto his hands casually. "Nothing. Just wondering how long it'd take to get you to say something."

Iniss rolled his eyes. "How amusing, I see."

Tom laughed. {That's funny. You want him too, don't you, Yeerk?}

"Shut up…" Iniss muttered. He ignored Marco's confused look. "You're already fucked up, Tom. I have no need to torture you anymore."

Amusement permeated from Tom. {Oh ho ho, but you so want him. I know you do.}

"You want him too." Iniss kept his gaze locked with Marco's, who was frowning.

{Yeah? So fucking what? I fucked my own brother for fuck's sake!} Tom gave a cackle. {God, I hate what you've done to me…}

Marco was disappointed when Tom stopped talking. He was curious as to what he was talking about. After a while, Marco rolled around on the floor. "Damn this is so boring."

"Wanna hear a story?" Iniss said with a smirk.

Marco chuckled. "And what story would a Yeerk have to offer? Maybe your last host was a five year old and you remember a Curious George story or something?"

Iniss laughed and leaned back against the post. "How about the reason why Jake decided to "rescue" his brother?"

That piqued Marco's interest. He sat up and narrowed his eyes at Tom. "What do you mean?"

"You mean he didn't tell you, his best friend, the reason why he's putting you all at risk by tying me up like this?" Iniss grinned. He loved toying with his host before, but now he was able to do it to other humans.

Marco shrugged. "He said it was important and Cassie agreed with him…we didn't really object because well…I dunno. This is just how it turned out."

"Did you know that Jake is gay?" Iniss asked innocently.

Marco faltered. "What? No he's not."

"No? How do you know?"

"Well…because he'd have told me…"

Iniss laughed. "Yes, of course he'd tell you how much he loves sucking cock and being fucked up the ass."

Marco's face turned red. "What the hell are you talking about?" He said quietly, unsure of how to react.

Iniss smiled as he remembered. "Oh how he moaned…he very much enjoyed it when I sucked his dick…And you should have been there when he let me fuck him."

Marco stood up, enraged. "You fucking bastard."

"What? Don't like to hear that your friend is a cocksucker? You humans and your prejudices." Iniss scoffed.

Marco snorted. "You think that's why I'm angry? I couldn't care less if Jake is gay, which I know he's not. I know that you're lying."

"Lying? I'm not lying."

"Not about some things. I don't deny that you made Jake do those things. But I know he didn't do it willingly." Marco shook his head in disgust. "You made Tom rape Jake…I'm so glad you're dying soon." He sat back down and glared.

Iniss shrugged. "Whatever. But just so you know, it wasn't really against Tom's will…he loved every minute of it. It was more like I 'allowed' him to rape Jake. Call it an act of decency on my part." He revealed his teeth in a grin.

Marco fidgeted uncomfortably. That was something he didn't know was true or not.

"You know what else?" Iniss laughed. "Tom wants you, too! What a sick fuck he is. But I guess he just can't help it. He has all these urges whenever he sees you..." He licked his lips and let his eyes obviously wander down Marco's body. He let his legs spread apart to show his obvious erection.

Marco turned away, red in the face. He didn't want to show that what the Yeerk said bothered him, but he really wasn't sure if he was lying or not.

In the end, he refused to respond to anything else the Yeerk had to say.

A few hours later, Cassie showed up to relieve Marco of his duties. She refused to speak to or even acknowledge Tom her entire shift. Instead, she played solitaire, busying herself the whole time. As the sun started to set, Rachel showed up with a basket full of food.

"Hey, Cassie. I got stuck with feeding him." Rachel explained. "I'll probably eat most of it myself though."

"Don't…" Cassie reprimanded her friend. "Remember we have to keep Tom's body healthy."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Go have fun, you." The two said their goodbyes and Cassie made her way off.

Rachel kneeled in front of Tom and smiled. "Hey. I got some nice food for you, Tom. Ummm…" She looked in the basket. "We've got some rolls and a bit of roast beef. Leftovers from my dinner but…it's good, I swear." She smiled and grabbed a fork and began to feed Tom.

Iniss gave a sickly sweet smile to Rachel. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Rachel gave a chaff look. "Not you, dumbass. My cousin."

Iniss frowned and accepted the next bit of food. Rachel fed him in silence until all the roast beef was gone. She sat down next to him, munching on a roll. "You know, Tom, Jake has always looked up to you. You've always been that 'cool older brother', right? He was totally pissed when he figured out you're a Controller."

{Controller?} Iniss sneered. {Is that what they called infested beings?}

Tom didn't respond. Rachel's words barely reached him. He no longer cared what Jake thought of him or what would happen when his Yeerk died.

Rachel reached over and shoved a bit of bread into Tom's mouth. Iniss coughed a bit. "Hey, be careful."

"Why should I?" She shrugged and ate some more.

"Because you wouldn't want to damage Tom's body, would you?"

Rachel laughed a loud, jeering laugh. "Oh please, you can handle a bit of food being shoved in your mouth, right? Or are you really that pathetic?"

Iniss glared at her and didn't respond. He waited until she shoved another piece into his mouth. He caught one of her fingers with his lips and slowly licked the tip, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Awww, how cute." Rachel said with a smile. "You actually think you're being seductive or something." Her facial expression changed from sweet to feral in half a second flat. With lightning like movement, she shoved her hand forward, forcing her finger deep into his mouth.

Iniss gagged and jerked. Rachel moved her hand away quickly as he leaned forward and expelled the contents of his stomach onto the ground in front of him. Rachel laughed and stood up. "Sorry Tom, but you're going to have to be hungry for a while."

Iniss growled and glared up at her. "You voracious bitch."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rachel grinned.

At that moment, a red-tailed hawk flew into the cabin. Iniss watched with interest as it turned into yet another teenage boy. This one wasn't familiar to Tom.

Rachel and the newcomer ignored Iniss and chatted between themselves, flirting outrageously. Iniss was almost sickened by the display when they had a job to do.

At some point in time, Iniss fell asleep. The sun set around the cabin and night time animals began stirring in the surrounding forest. Ax slept with his eyes on their captive the whole night. The smallest bit of sun in the sky signaled Jake's shift.

Jake stood over his sleeping brother for a good while. He wondered what life would be like after his brother was free. Tears filled his eyes when he thought about how he'd never be able to talk to him directly without seeing those lust-filled eyes. Jake shook his head and sat on the floor against the opposite wall. He tried not to fall asleep, but he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Iniss stirred in his sleep as he slowly woke up. He squinted in the bright morning light at Jake sleeping across the floor. He looked so peaceful there. Iniss almost felt bad for what he'd done…but that was probably just because he was now facing starvation.

"Hey. Kid." He said softly.

Jake woke with a start, on edge. "What?"

"You got any food? Rachel ruined my dinner."

Jake shook his head to fully wake himself up. He sighed and grabbed a Tupperware container next to him and walked over to Tom. "I uh…got some fruit…" He sat next to his brother and began feeding him slowly.

As he munched on the random chunks of fruit, Iniss thought carefully. "How do you know what it's like for a Yeerk to die?"

Jake gave a soft smile. "I was infested once."

Iniss laughed. "No you weren't. You'd still be infested today."

"What, you think we just happened by this place?" Jake motioned all around him. "I was tied up right where you are. Three days. And then he died." Jake considered mentioning the fact that it was Tom's previous Yeerk who'd infested him but he decided against it.

"Is it…is it really going to hurt?" Iniss asked softly.

Jake nodded. "For both of you. But it's for the better."

"How did you know my name?" Iniss was surprised at the smirk that flashed across Jake's face.

"We have our sources." He stated simply and left it at that. There wasn't much left for conversation between the two, so Jake just waited for the time to come.

Iniss's starvation came by a day and a half later. Jake made sure he was the one to have the shift when it happened. He watched as his mind slowly went. He began saying incoherent things and jerking around a bit. Jake watched with horror, reminded of his own encounter with Kandrona starvation. After an hour or so of random mumbling and crazed screams, Jake witnessed the Yeerk crawling out of his brother's ear. He moved forward and crouched in front of Tom.

After a moment, Tom opened his eyes. They were filled with tears as he looked around on his own for the first time in over a year. His gaze landed on Jake and his face twisted in despair. "Jake…oh my god…" He began crying softly.

Jake moved forward and untied his brother's bonds.

"Jake…Jake…" Tom lifted his hands to Jake's face. "I…I am so sorry…"

Jake gave him a short hug before he pulled back, avoiding his gaze. "I'm glad you're all right now, Tom."

Tom gave a hollow laugh. "I'm not all right…" He had a crazed look in his eyes as he stared at Jake. "Every time I look at you…" He growled fiercely.

Jake stepped back quickly, surprised. "Tom i-it's all right. You're free."

Tom experimented with his legs before he was able to stand up. He shook a bit, still trying to get used to being able to control his own limbs. "Free…" He grinned and shook his head. "God, I fucked you, Jake."

Jake winced at Tom's tone of voice. "I know but…it was the Yeerk…I know you didn't mean it."

"Didn't I?" Tom asked, staring at the sky through missing panels in the roof. "I screamed…I told him to stop but he wouldn't…"

Jake wasn't sure how to respond. He was torn; he was still dealing with the fact that he was a rape victim. It was hard to imagine Tom being a victim as well, even though he'd known it the whole time. He walked forward and patted Tom softly on the shoulder.

Tom looked down at Jake with an odd look on his face. "I want more…" He whispered.

"You…what?" Jake's eyebrows furrowed and he stepped back. He jumped when Tom's hand shot out and grabbed him firmly. "No, Tom, stop!"

Tom yanked Jake close to him. "Shh…it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He trailed his fingers along Jake's face. "You look so scared…"

Jake swallowed thickly. "I…I am scared…" He trembled under his brother's firm grip.

Tom wrapped his arms around his brother and breathed in deeply. "You smell nice."

Jake didn't respond. What was happening? Did the Yeerk really screw Tom up that badly? He tried to pull away but was forcefully pulled back.

"No, Tom, let go!" Jake pushed on Tom who grabbed his arms tightly. "Let go of me!"

Tom shook Jake violently. When Jake pulled back again, they lost their balance and fell to the floor. He tried to keep a hold of Jake's flailing arms, but he didn't yet have perfect control over himself.

Jake punched and kicked and screamed at the top of his lungs. His back was raw from rocking around on the stone floor and his elbows ached from hitting every hard surface around. Tom was attacking him! Not the Yeerk, Tom! Jake tried to squirm away, but Tom was bigger and pinned him to the ground.

{I'd let go of my friend if I were you.}

Jake and Tom froze and looked up. Ax was standing over the two of them, tail blade ready. Tom growled and stood up. He laughed wildly. "Whatever…you should have just killed me. It's easier to cover." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Jake stood up, shakily. He kept his wary eyes on Tom as he muttered to himself. After a short while, a group of Chee showed up. They told Jake that they had secured a place for Tom to stay, hidden deep in the woods near the Hork-Bajir refuge, just as they had made arrangements for just a few days earlier. Jake had originally planned on accompanying them there, but he realized now that his brother was completely lost.

After the small group left, Jake looked over to his Andalite friend. "Hey…thanks for saving me, Ax."

The Andalite shifted nervously. {Um…this isn't Ax. Sorry…}

"Tobias?" Jake looked confused. "Why are you sorry?"

{Well I sort of panicked when I realized what was happening and…well this is my most intimidating morph…} Tobias began demorphing to his natural bird state.

Jake knelt down and gave Tobias an appreciative stroke. "Thanks…you really saved me." He tried to hide the tears that filled up his eyes.

{I just…never thought that I'd be saving you like this. You always were the hero in school and whatnot.} Tobias was obviously not used to Jake acting like that around him.

Jake laughed. "This isn't school, Tobias. This is real life and you really saved me." He left it at that, not wanting to explain to Tobias how scared he had been. Guys just didn't talk about stuff like that.

{So…now what?}

Jake shook his head. "Hell if I know."

* * *

A/N: I told you I sucked at endings. Poor Jake :C


End file.
